Unfulfilled Promises of a Guardian
by KingOfHeroes
Summary: The untold tale of a Guardian and his pilgrimage to defeat Sin
1. Prologue

_Everything is red_

_The once white scenery is covered in red_

_Why can I only see red?_

_That's not important right now. I need to get up_

_But why_

_Why can't I get up?_

_I promised her...I promised him _

_So why can't I stand and fight?_

_It hurts so much_

_But I don't care _

_I need to stand and fight_

_But no matter how hard I try I can't_

_My vision that could only see red begins to fade to black_

_I try to fight the darkness_

_I refuse to close my eyes_

_But in the end I fail once again_

_My eyes close and darkness over comes me_

_But as the darkness covers my vision I begin to see the beginning of a boy_

_A boy who wished to be great_

_I begin to see the start of his story_

_The start of my story_


	2. Acceptance of the Guardian

"Hey wake up"

I hear his voice but I block it out. I just want to rest.

"Goddamit I said wake up" I hear as suddenly a foot connected to my chest. The sudden kick to my chest caused me to cough and all I could do was look up at the long violet haired guy who was responsible for the kick "dammit Jinn what do you want?" I said holding my chest. "Your sister told me to wake you up before breakfast" Jinn explained with a grin, he must have enjoyed giving me that kick "did you really have to kick me like that?" I said still a bit groggy from being just awoken. "Of course I did now let's go" Jinn said as he grabbed me in a headlock and dragged me out of bed

"Let me go" I yelled as we headed down the hallway and towards the stairs. Jinn had a tough grip around my neck but I tried my best to struggle out of his grip. In the end this proved to be a great mistake for the both of us. Since the two of us were focused on each other we did not pay attention to the stairs and in the end the two of us tumbled down the flight of stairs and groaned as we landed on the ground floor.

"Well good morning" said the voice that cut through the groans of me and Jinn's groans of pain. Looking up I noticed it was none other than my sister "breakfast is ready guys so hurry before it gets cold" she said with a smile and left to the table. As I got up I watched her leave and sighed. It was no surprise that she was so casual even though Jinn and I fell down the stairs, she must have gotten used to our little shenanigans. "Alright then let's go join Salina" Jinn said as he got up as well and sat at the table with my sister.

The three of us began to eat our breakfast, but today was different than the other days. Usually the room was loud with Jinn and his talk of Machina. He had a great love for tinkering with Machina and at breakfast time he would love to talk about all the many Machina he found and many other things as well. Salina would always complement him and would even laugh at the unfunny jokes he made while I criticised him for fun. Today was different from those days as none of us said a word. Today was the day my sister was going to leave with Jinn on a pilgrimage to defeat the killing machine named Sin, a journey that would end with her sacrificing her life.

"I am coming with you two" I finally said to break the silence. Salina looks at me surprised but Jinn is still focused on his breakfast "no way, you are too young to join us" Jinn said as he took a bite of his breakfast. All though this was not the first time I heard this from them it still angered me greatly. "I'm only fourteen. Ever since I was a kid I have trained really hard for the chance to become a guardian. Don't leave me behind" I yelled. "This is not some game, there is a huge chance that you will die" Jinn replied as he stared at his plate. "You think I don't know that? I prepared myself for this for a long time. I can't just sit back as my sister leaves to go and die" I yelled. The hand that was holding my fork was shaking, the thought of just sitting at home and hearing about how my sister died scared

"It's not up to me...Salina what do you say" Jinn said and looked over at Salina. I immediately looked over at Salina who had her eyes closed "I wish you did not join us, but if it is what you wish then I shall allow it" Salina said with a defeated smile. Unable to control myself I raised my fist into the air as if I won a great battle "Great, Don't worry sis I will guard you safely. I will do a much better job than Jinn over there" I said with a grin. Salina laughed while Jinn shot a glare at me but n the end all three of us began to laugh

"Well its settled then. Little Ryuzaki will be joining us then" Jinn said looking over at me with a smile

"How many times do I have to tell you. Call me Ryo" I replied as I stood up with a smile


	3. Deparutre

And so the three of us stood before the house we have lived in for so many years

In the huge and great city of Bevelle our house was far from the greatest but to us it was still the greatest. It did its job and provided us shelter and that is all we ever wished. This house held great memories for us, memories we were about to leave.

"Let's not waste anymore time...it's time we go" Jinn said suddenly snapping me and Salina out of our nostalgia moment. I guess if Jinn didn't say anything we would have been staring at this house for about a day.

Looking over to my side at Salina I watched as she nodded in determination "I'm ready so let us go" Salina said as she turned away and proceeded away. Giving each other a glance Jinn and I calmly followed behind. As her guardians we made it our oath to protect her and lead her to the city of the dead.

As we walked through the huge city of Bevelle I watched as Jinn and Salina were having a pleasant conversation. It pleased me to watch them walk together so happily.

Salina and I have lived in Bevelle all our life. I never really knew my parents as they died when I was a toddler but from what Salina has told me and from what I have seen from the movie spheres I can tell they were great people. From observation from the spheres it looks like Salina got her long straight black hair from our mother while I got my long messy maroon coloured hair from my father.

Jinn has been a friend of Salina's for a very long time. I have known him practically all my life and consider him a brother. He and I tend to fight a lot but that usually doesn't last long because of Salina. She may seem sweet but she is a very scary person when ticked off.

Jinn has a great fascination in tinkering with machina. A lot of people loath the Jinn and his machina but Salina and I really don't mind at all. I really don't see the fascination with it myself but I guess if it's what he loves I can't complain. Although one thing I can complain about is his long purple hair...he really needs a haircut.

"Alright here we are Bevelle temple, home of the faith" Salina said as we stopped before the entrance to the grand temple of Bevelle

As we walked into the temple we saw something that we didn't expect

"Machina in the temple? But...why?" Jinn said staring at the machina before us. Excluding a few exceptions, machina has been forbidden in the law of Yevon. To see the machina in the holy temples is really a shock.

"Let's not waste time on this" Jinn said as he walked ahead of us. As we walked along side Jinn we could feel a lot of tension coming from him. I can't blame him; after all he is usually criticized for his machina. I could tell he was holding back his feeling on the matter.

After all, the pilgrimage is our top priority


	4. Mark of a Summoner

The Cloister of Trials

The test the guardians and summoner have to go through to get to the chamber of fayth. In the chamber of the fayth the summoner will receive meet the fayth and receive the aeon

If there is anything I loathe the most it's the Cloister of trials

"Goddamn it that took forever" I muttered as the three of us walked on up ahead as we marched on through the cloister

"Glad it's over" Jinn said as easily as fatigued as I was. It's strange really, while we were heading through the trial we were constantly fight yelling out things like 'that sphere doesn't go there' or 'damn it you screw up the order' and we out occasionally beat each other with our fists. Now that the chamber is up ahead we have never felt so happy with each other

"Don't worry you two, there is a cloister of trials in each temple" Salina said happily as she walked ahead of us. Upon hearing this, the two of us groaned. The fact that were almost went mad from all the cloisters makes us fear the fact that we will have to go through it 4 more times. Looking up at Salina who was full up energy, I pretty sure she is happy because of me and Jinn's torment. I guess it was because of me and Jinn's constant fighting that drove her mad. It must have been quite the relief for her to see us all writhing in mental pain.

Despite how the three of us felt the moment we walked into the chamber of the fayth we suddenly found calm and relaxed. Closing my eyes I calmly listened to the hymn of fayth, the song of the dead sung by the fayth.

Opening my eyes I watched as Salina walked up ahead. The moment she walked ahead of us a stone rose up and revealed another chamber for Salina to enter. Once Salina walked into the chamber the stone immediately closed and Jinn and I were left out

"Now we wait" Jinn said leaning against a nearby wall. Following what he did, I went opposite of him and leaned against the wall cross him.

Excluding the hymn of the fayth that echoed through the cave, not Jinn or I said a word as we waited for Salina. Closing my eyes I began to worry about what was happening in the chamber Salina entered. Was receiving the aeon painful? I guess that is a question only summoners can answer.

"So...why did you join as a guardian" Jinn suddenly said breaking the silence between us. "heh isn't it obvious? My sister is going on a deadly mission. As her brother I can't just watch her leave and go off to die" I replied

"Yeah yeah I know I know that. Ever since you've been a tiny little brat you have been running around training and yelling out 'I will be a great guardian' like a moron" Jinn said closing his eyes with a cocky grin. At that moment I really felt to continue our little battle, but luckily the Hymn managed to cool of my mind. All I could do was just send him a cold glare. Jinn must have expected the glare because he suddenly began to chuckle. "but you know…little Ryuzaki, since the beginning I always knew you would join us on the pilgrimage" Jinn said opening his eyes with a calm smile

Calm conversations between me and Jinn were never really common; I was quite surprised at what I heard. "then why did you constantly deny my involvement in the pilgrimage?" I asked. "Well the whole ordeal was your sister's decision, I was merely the one to enforce it" Jinn said crossing his arms "and she broke down so easily and accepted you in….makes me look like the bad guy" Jinn mumbled to himself.

"Anyways I also wanted to see your determination, I noticed how determined you were and I decided to accept you" Jinn said suddenly staring at me with a serious stare "but remember our lives are on the line. We must protect Salina at all cost…together we will all reach Zanarkand" Jinn said

With an equally serious stare I nodded at Jinn, aware of what was to come. Silence returned to the chamber, but it didn't last long as the chamber once again opened up as a fatigued Salina exited out "I've succeeded, I've earned the right to be called a summoner" Salina said as she immediately collapsed. Before she could hit the ground, Jinn was quick enough to catch her "you did good" Jinn said softly with a smile. Seeing the two of them together always brought a smile to my face.

Once Salina regained her strength we exited out of the temple. Usually there was a big celebration for a summoner that obtained their first Aeon, but for us nobody even paid any heed to us. In their eyes we were heathens, doomed to fail either. They had no reason to celebrate.

We never cared about this; we just wished to continue our own path. It wasn't for the fame; it was for the peace it would bring. Together without a word we exited out of Bevelle. We had no attachment to the city. The joy we felt was because the three of us were always together. We always believed that we would be together…forever.


End file.
